from_ashes_we_arisefandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Smith
Character name is... Samuel "Sam" Smith was born in Kalothal, California as the Youngest Son of the Influential Smith Family, and Incredibly Wealthy and Powerful Family. He was the Original Blackbird and Protégé of Natalie "Crow" Coleson, but was Killed in 2009, before being resurrected in 2015. Background Early Childhood and History Despite being born into Great Wealth, Sam would have a Thirst for Adventure and Longing. He would consequently run away from home and eventually Become the Foster Sons of Natalie Coleson, also known as the Vigilante Crow. For Two Years Sam would be known as Blackbird, the Protégé and Apprentice of Crow. Tragedy Around 2009 in July Joined with Fellow Vigilantes Lucien and His Sidekick Nero, a Friend of Sam's, Sam and Natalie investigated what they Believed was an Illegal Human Experimentation Facility and Organ Trafficking Laboratory. Sadly Sam lost his Life in the Investigation, Natalie and the others would Never recover his Body, and we're forced to Bury an Empty Coffin. His Body would be recovered by Minions of the Villain Wraith and Experimented on to grant him Superhuman Abilities and Give him back his Life. In the Time he was experimented upon, Natalie would eventually take on a new Protégé by the Name of Troy Dallas, who would become the Second Blackbird. Premature Wake Up and Escape After his Corpse was Experimented on, and had gained a Completion Rate of 97%, Out of his Compatibility of 89%, his body began to wake up on it's own. He soon broke through and was surrounded by Gunmen. Still Groggy and Nauseous from the Premature Wake up, Sam unwittingly activated the first of his Powers, Metallokinesis, the Ability To Control, Alter, Manipulate, and Use any Metal, he could also use Metal Mimicry, the ability to Change the User's Skin into any form or kind of Metal. After Piecing back his Identity and what had happened during his "Sleep" Sam knew he had to return to Kalothal and find Natalie. Believed Betrayal and becoming an Anti-Hero Upon returning to Kalothal, Sam decided to do some recon on the Mansion before he Approached Natalie. He eventually came to the Balcony near an open window, but before he could enter it he saw a Young Man approach Natalie. He soon learned that This man was called Troy Dallas, and was the New Blackbird. Though he was Enraged at this Perceived Betrayal, he kept his cool and Left for the Outskirts of Kalothal City. Building After Six Months of building up a reputation as a Hero-For-Hire, or a Noble Anti-Hero. Sam took the identity of the Sovereign. He Would Frequently Spy on Natalie and Troy. Using his Knowledge of the Layout of Natalie's Mansion, and weeks of Studying the Various Schedules and Behaviour's, Sam Managed to Place Hundreds of Hidden Cameras, Microphones, Listening Devices, and Bugs throughout the Property. He would Frequently use these to Take Potshots at the two when he could. Eventually He met up with his Information Broker, and Girlfriend Vine, a Super-Powered Teenage Girl with the Ability of Chlorokinesis. He Questioned Her About The Information On Wraith and She Smacked Him Upside The Head When He Refused To Discuss What Specifically Was Bothering Him. Upon Her Departure, He Was Surprised By His Successor's Appearance. The Deal | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Troy and Natalie Needed Someone To Help Them Do A Job That Required Three People, and Lucian, Glamour, and Nero Were Unavailable. Troy Opined That Since Sovereign Had Never Tried To Decapitate Them On Site, He Was The Best Choice Since The Others Were Unavailable. Before Agreeing, Sovereign Told Troy That The Subject 23 That Was Awoken In That Laboratory Was A Boy Named Sam Smith, The Original Blackbird. When He Expressed Disbelief, Sovereign Told Him To Ask Natalie Coleson By Name. Before He Could Demand A Response, Sovereign Disappeared.Category:Males Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero's Category:Superpowered Category:Vigilantes Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Engaged Category:Married Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected Category:Experiments Category:Sidekicks Category:Active Category:Character Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Protected Articles Category:Hyperhumans Category:Hyperhuman Category:Blackbird's Category:Blackbirds